


Torture 2.0

by Misha_lushie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Apologies, Biting, Confusion, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: I am rewriting my old work Torture because yeah. The old one will stay up but this is the new one.Wash and Carolina are tortured in a different way by Temple.





	1. Beginning

Hurt, everything hurt as the cold surface she was laying on seemed to pierce into her skin. Carolina jerked awake from the cold trying to move but met the firm restraints on her hands and feet keeping her spread and her naked body on display. Growling she fought against the restraints trying to get free but to no avail. She laid for what seemed to be hours when finally a door slid open and an armored figure stepped in the room. 

"Glad to see you are finally awake." The cheery voice she recognized as Temple's said. "What do you want? Why are you doing this? Where is Wash?" she asked in a panic struggling against her restraints. "Well first off I want to see you suffer by turning your friend against you, I am doing this because you hurt me in the past, and Wash should be along shortly." Temple said walking around her. "If you hurt him I will see to it that you suffer intensely." she threatened pulling harder at the restraints. "And why the hell am I naked?!" she screamed narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh you will find out very soon." he said walking out of the room closing the sliding door. 

Struggling against the restraints again this time looking at them a bit closer they were three inches wide and made of leather, the kind that weren't supposed to hurt. Interrupted by her thoughts Carolina looked up when she heard a door opening relieved when she saw it was Wash who was also completely naked. 

"Wash!" she called out catching his attention as he looked up and walked over with a glazed over look in his eyes. "Help me get out!" she ordered but to her dismay he didn't do anything instead he looked at her confused like he didn't understand what she was saying. She watched as he reached out and touched her hip before he started to grope her all over. "Wash stop! This isn't you!" she begged as he continued to grope.

Climbing on the table next to her Wash started to look over her and seemingly examine her before reaching down and rubbing between her legs. Her body betrayed her as she started to feel the pleasure and her growing wet at the stimulation. "Wash please no!" she begged trying to get a response out of him but he only looked at her with his glazed over eyes. 

He sat up and moved so he was on top of her, his erection pressed between them as he started to place little love bites all over her neck and shoulders before he kissed her on the lips. She had started to cry knowing the thing on top of her was no longer Wash, letting him violate her body knowing there would be no way for her to stop him. Though it did seem some of what used to be Wash was still in there as he wiped away her tears and tried to comfort her as he continued his assault.

"Wash please this isn't you." she sobbed as he moved his dick to her entrance and started to press in slowly. His hands pressing her hips down to the table with a pressure she knew would leave bruises. The head of his cock pushed in stretching her open in a way that she had felt before in better times, now it just felt wrong. 

"Stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Wash bottomed out and started slowly thrusting. Her tears had started to make a puddle around her head as she begged him to stop her voice getting hoarse from all the screaming. As he continued to thrust his thrusts became stronger and faster causing a knot to form in her gut. How was she enjoying her own rape? She started to let out little moans that escaped her lips despite her efforts to hold them back prompting Wash to go faster. 

Eventually she felt the knot in her stomach grow too tight and she orgasmed her whole body tensing up at the feeling of her vagina throbbing and tensing around Wash's cock. Her wrists and ankles hurt from straining against the restraints as her muscles tightened during the orgasm. 

After coming down from the pleasure she started to sob again realizing that she had just cum during her rape. Wash continued thrusting causing Carolina to gasp out at the over stimulation before he twitched inside of her and pumped hot cum into her she could feel everything his cock released into her before he finally pulled out and laid down beside her to sleep. 

Leaving her to silently cry at the embarrassment and shame, her partner just raped her, caused her to orgasm before cumming in her and then curling up to sleep. Eventually she drifted off to a troubled sleep. 

*

Waking up she gasped sitting up, realizing she was no longer tied up she curled up hugging her knees to her chest. The room was now dark and she didn’t know where anything was but the bed she was on seemed to be safe. 

“Hello?” a voice called out from across the room, she was pretty sure it was Wash. “Hello” she replied softly not wanting to prompt another assault, worried that he would assault her again. 

“Carolina?” The voice asked with a tinge of hope in it’s tone. “Wash?” she responded nervously, she didn't know what she was feeling at that moment it was both fear and relief. 

“Are you okay?” Wash asked with worry in his voice, a soft rustling noise could be heard as he shifted a little closer to her. She tried to answer but couldn't come up with anything, leaving an awkward silence in place of what should of been words. 

“Carolina?” he asked most definitely worried shuffling closer to her until she could feel him right next to her. “Carolina?” he asked again trying to get a response out of her, obviously really worried about her. 

A hand brushed against her arm causing her to jump and press up further against the wall trying to get away from the touch. “Please no” she whimpered out weakly on the edge of crying. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, his voice filled with concern. “You don’t remember?” she asked her voice cracking a little as a tear streamed down her face. 

“Remember what?” he questioned, confused at her actions. “Y-you” she started but was interrupted by a wave of emotions that didn't let her continue. He sat quietly waiting for her to continue. 

“You raped me” Carolina finally managed to choke out now letting the tears run freely after admitting it out loud. “I don’t remember ever doing that” Wash spoke up quietly with confusion in his voice. 

“I’m sorry” he tried apologizing to her confused, she could feel his hand hover over her shoulder but pulled away before it touched her. “All I remember is waking up in a strange room then getting stuck with a dart” he started trying to piece everything together. 

“I thought I was knocked out but I guess not, that dart must’ve had something in it that made me do that” he finished quietly, shame radiating from his tone as he started softly sniffling. 

They sat there in silence for a while both crying before Carolina spoke up, “I was tied to some sort of table” she started unable to continue for a second trying to put together the memories. 

“Temple walked in at first-” she was cut off by Wash as he stiffened next to her. “That bastard I’ll kill him, he’s definitely got something to do with this” Wash growled, a pang of fear formed in Carolina’s stomach at his tone. 

“He left and then you entered and-” she cut off unable to continue, hot tears pouring down her face. “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to” he comforted not wanting to push her too far. 

“Okay” she said as she exhaled trying to calm herself down resting her head on her arms. 

They both jumped as something pinched them. Reaching up Carolina pulled a little dart out of her shoulder. 

“What the-“ she said before the exhaustion started setting in. Her muscles relaxing as she became unable to move.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash takes an emotional ride after what happens to both of them and his inability to control his actions.

Wash moved beside her, getting closer to her. She couldn’t fight or speak, she was completely immobile.  A hand touched her ankle, wrapping its fingers around her ankle and pulling so her legs would lay flat. 

She tried to scream in protest but couldn’t, her body wouldn’t obey her command.  Instead she just laid there frozen unable to do anything as Wash positioned her the way he wanted. 

He started to touch her all over again and just like the time before her body betrayed her and became aroused.  He climbed back on top of her, reaching down to position himself at her entrance. Thrusting in and out, he moaned in pleasure at the feeling.  This time it didn’t take long before he came in her, pulled out and went to sleep. Leaving her aroused, confused, and paralyzed. 

Eventually she passed out into another fitful sleep. 

*

Waking up this time she was still in the room with Wash, he was curled up next to her softly whimpering.  “I’m sorry” he cried “I tried to stop it but my body wouldn’t obey” he wailed, the sound of a fist hitting something could be heard.  “It’s my fault!” He screamed punching himself again. “I’m so stupid” he growled punching himself again and again. 

“Wash stop!” She screamed trying to get him to stop, when he didn’t she started crawling over to where he was.  Reaching out to find his hands she grabbed his wrists and pinned them down so he couldn’t continue. 

“Shh, stop it wasn’t your fault” she tried comforting him as he cried. “It is my fault I couldn’t control myself” He wailed trying to fight against her grasp.  “I couldn’t either but it’s okay” she said still trying to calm him down. Finally he relaxed and just cried against her shoulder babbling out apologies. 

After a while he pulled away and sat back slumped against the wall. Looking him over Carolina spotted bruises and scratches all over Washes thigh.  There was blood oozing out of some of the scratches, the bruises already turning purple.  “Did you do this?” She asked quietly and softly. He avoided her gaze looking at the injuries before finally giving her a tiny nod. 

“Let’s wrap up the injuries, okay?” She whispered softly grabbing one of the bed sheets, as he nodded.  She wrapped them up as he sat limp letting her take care of his injuries.  Once she was done he laid down beside her curled up in a little ball. Grabbing one of the sheets he covered himself with it looking like he was trying to disappear.  “Wash, I’m not mad at you it wasn’t your fault” she tried comforting him again reaching out to rest her hand on his shoulder. All he let out was a small whimper. 

Grabbing one of the sheets she laid down next to him and fell asleep. 

*

Sitting up Carolina blinked away sleep, looking around Wash was nowhere in sight. Panicking for a minute she called out his name unable to get a response. 

The door flew open suddenly and Wash barreled in jumping on top of her.  Screaming she tried to push him off but couldn’t. It was obvious he was drugged but she still wanted him to stop despite her knowing it wouldn’t.  He grabbed her wrists pinning them down by her sides. Using his legs he forced hers open, the tip of his cock rubbing against her clit. 

Forcing his way in he pushed until his cock was fully inside her. It hurt more than before as she wasn’t wet this time.  Groaning in pain she tried fighting against him to stop him but she was defenseless against him.  He started thrusting then leaned down to assault her neck in an array of hickeys and bites.  She could feel herself starting to get wet from the different stimulations. The wet helped the pain as it started to turn to pleasure. 

Her military training taught her to accept the pain and eventually turn it into pleasure. She was really hating this as her pain was becoming pleasure.  The mental toll becoming too much to handle as she gave up. She didn’t even care that she was about to cum from her rape. 

The pleasure built up inside her, as Wash pounded into her. He bit down on her shoulder right on her sweet spot.  The stimulus was too much she came in what was probably the strongest orgasm in her life.  Her mind floated on the cloud of pleasure before coming back down in time to feel Wash cum inside her pushing his cum further in her with every thrust. 

He slowed down and pulled out, a river of cum following his cock. Whining at the feeling Carolina wiggled underneath his grasp.  He let her up then grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. He laid down with her caught in his grasp.  He got comfortable before falling asleep holding Carolina close. Eventually she fell asleep too, confused and uncertain about how she felt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I am really bored at school today, anyway what do you think? I wanted to show Wash having a much more emotional journey. The drugs make it so he can't control his body but his mind is still there, I also had him do a little self harm because that is just something I see Wash doing. Carolina is becoming more submissive to the attacks thanks to the drugs and realization that she can't stop them. I also used some of her military training as her emotional struggle, turning pleasure to pain. Hope you liked it!


	3. mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temple gives them some weird drugs that change their psychology and biology.

Waking up again this time Carolina could hear the soft whimpering of Wash next to her. He was sitting up his hands resting on his thighs which were covered in blood. “I’m sorry” he choked out as she sat up crawling over to him to check on his injuries.

“Wash It’s okay, what did you do?” she asked worried about him as there was a lot of blood pooled on his thighs. Reaching out she carefully touched his thigh, and looked closer at the injuries.

Grabbing the makeshift bandages she wiped some of the blood up, the injuries were caused by his fingernails. Taking his hands she wiped the blood off of them cleaning him up as he sat motionless. 

He lifted his head up to look her in the eye, his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying for a long time. “Do you still trust me?” he choked out looking like he might break. 

“Yes, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, it wasn't your choice to do what you did” she comforted as she wiped away the blood that was still covering his thighs. 

Leaning over she kissed him on the forehead trying to comfort him as she wrapped up his injuries. Once she was done she wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him close to her. 

He whimpered and rested his head against her chest as she rocked back and forth like a mother comforting her child. 

Finally he calmed down enough to talk, lifting his head from her chest and looking her in the eyes. “I’m sorry about the break downs” he whispered. 

“It’s okay my emotions get away from me too sometimes” she whispered back giving him a sympathetic smile. 

“I just hate seeing you get hurt and it makes me even angrier when I’m the one hurting you” he confessed, his voice cracking slightly. 

“But it isn’t you hurting me it’s Temple” she told him trying to get him to understand why she wasn’t mad at him. 

“I’ve loved you forever and I don’t know what I’d do without you. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I don’t want to lose you.” He admitted, a slight blush forming on his face.  

Her eyes widened and her face heated up at his confession “I didn’t even think you liked me more than just a friend” she sputtered trying to piece everything together. 

“Well maybe not when you’re singing but yeah I do like you more than a friend” he teased a tell tale smile forming on his face. 

“Hey!” She shot back laughing at his teasing. “I don’t really know how to sort out my emotions, I think you have that down better than I do. But I think I do like you more than just a friend” she said her tone becoming serious again. 

“You can have all the time you need to sort out your emotions, either way I’ll be waiting for you” he said giving her a soft smile.  “Thanks, I need that” she hummed returning the smile. Gasping they both jumped at the feeling of something pinching them. 

A small dart was embedded in Carolina’s thigh. “Oh not again” Wash groaned pulling the dart out of his shoulder. “Everything will be okay Wash don’t hurt yourself when this is over I’ll be fine” she spoke quickly before sleep started to take over her mind. 

*

“Not everything will be fine, my dear Carolina” Temple coldly laughed out as the two ex freelancers fell asleep. 

Grabbing a tray with two little syringes on it he walked in the room. Kneeling down he pushed Wash off of Carolina, reaching down he plucked the dart out of her thigh and set it on the tray. 

Picking up the syringe from the tray he stuck it in her shoulder then pushed the contents into her. Repeating the process with Wash he then stood up and looked down at the two. He could easily kill them but it would be much more fun to torture them. 

Laughing he left the room and the two sleeping ex freelancers. 

*

Warm, everything was too warm her body seemed to be overheating but for no reason. Opening her eyes she looked around, Wash was still sleeping next to her. 

Spotting the pile of blankets and pillows she had the urge to go and wrap her and Wash up with them.  Crawling over she started dragging them all over to where Wash was sleeping.  Arranging them she piled them around Wash in a nest form.  _ This is perfect for me and alpha  _ she thought as she laid down next to Wash. 

_ Hmmm alpha? New word for Wash but good word.  _ She decided as she cuddled right up next to him, rubbing her head against his chest.  _ Mmm he smells good, makes heat go away.  _ She smiled inhaling his scent before finally falling asleep. 

*

When Wash woke up he found Carolina cuddled up right next to him smiling and making a soft purring noise.  They were surrounded by soft things in a kind of nest shape. It was comforting to him but he still felt off. 

_ Have to check for danger to protect my omega.  _ He thought as he carefully pried himself away from Carolina to check around the room for danger.  _ Omega? Hmm different but it’s okay. It fits.  _ He thought as he checked around the room for any danger. 

Satisfied when he found no danger he crawled back into the nest with Carolina. She cuddled right up next to him again, her sweet yet fiery scent calmed him down.  As they laid there Wash managed to fall back asleep and for the first time getting a good sleep. 

*

Waking up again Carolina felt uncomfortable, her skin prickled and she felt overheated again.  Wash was asleep next to her, he was holding on to her keeping her close.  “Wash” she whispered trying to wake him up. “Wash” she whispered a little louder reaching up to poke him in the face. 

He woke up and looked at Carolina in a sort of angry way but changed once he recognized who woke him up.  “Good morning” he hummed smiling at her as she made a little purring noise. “Morning” she responded in a sort of tired tone. 

“You smell good” she purred as she inhaled his deep woody scent. “You too” he responded smelling her hair.  Scooting she made her way up to his neck where the scent was stronger. Moaning at the stronger scent she leaned down into it and lapped at the place it was coming from. 

Wash moaned in response, throwing his head back so she could easier get to him. She latched onto the scent glands and nibbled at them.  Wash tasted as great as he smelled as she sucked and nibbled at him. Finally pulling away to nibble at the other one until she got bored of that. 

The heat she had from earlier was back and stronger than before, she wanted to release it but the only thing that gave her release was Wash.  Rubbing up against him she tried to get him to suck at her glands. Finally satisfied when he did she moaned at the feeling of him sucking and lapping at her.  _ Alpha is claiming me  _ she thought as she threw her head back exposing her neck. 

As Wash continued he started to slowly climb on top of her, letting him Carolina laid on her back so he could better climb on her.  He switched sides now sucking and lapping at the next gland. She spread her legs underneath him as he continued.  After a few more moments he left her gland alone and attached his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue as he dominated the kiss. 

He pulled away so they could catch their breaths. Looking up into his eyes that were almost completely black, only a small sliver of ice blue could be seen.  Snaking his hand down Wash positioned himself at her entrance. His cock felt larger than before and now all she knew that could stop the heat was his cock. 

She threw her head back and moaned as he pushed his large cock into her. “You’re so tight” he moaned as he continued pushing inside of her.  “You’re so big” she whined as his dick brushed against a sensitive part of her. “You’re taking it so good little omega” He praised, sending her brain on a cloud of happiness. 

_ Alpha says I’m taking his cock good! That must mean I am a good omega!  _ She thought as he pushed in further. 

“Your cock is perfect for me alpha” she praised back watching as his face seemed to have more pleasure on it than before.  Finally he bottomed out, his cock fit all the way into Carolina’s pussy. “Please move alpha” she begged as she wiggled her hips a little.  Complying he pulled out a little and pushed back in. The feeling sent sparks through her body. 

As he sped up Carolina moaned out little praises and compliments. “Say my name” Wash growled out as he thrust into her. “Wash” she moaned out trying to please him. “Louder” he ordered as he started pounding into her. “Wash!” She yelled wishing he would moan out her name as he fucked her.  “Who is fucking you like this?” He asked slowing down a little bit to tease her. “Wash!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. “Who does this pussy belong to?” He said as he reached down to press a finger to her clit. “Wash!” She yelped at the sudden pressure. 

“Good omega” he praised again as he sped up.  _ I am a good omega! I please my alpha!   _ “Good alpha” she praised back trying to see what kind of response she could get out of him. He started thrusting harder and faster, pushing himself deeper into her pussy. 

“Gonna cum and knot your sweet pussy” he moaned as he continued thrusting harder. Just those words were enough and sent Carolina into an intense orgasm.  The waves of pleasure pounded through her body and released on Wash’s cock. As she was floating in her orgasm she felt hot cum pour into her pussy. 

Moaning at just the feeling of cum Carolina felt a small orgasm overtake her. Finally Wash pushed his cock far inside of her. He leaned down to bite her glands as his knot grew inside of her locking his cum inside of her.  As he bit her glands she bit his, satisfied when the skin broke and they bonded. Wash rolled them over as they were still locked together. 

Their bodies calmed down and their minds cleared. Realization hit both of them about what just happened.  Panicking Carolina tried to pull off of Wash. “I can’t pull off!” She screamed in panic at the feeling of the knot locking them together. 

“Ow! Calm down Carolina, you’re going to hurt us.” Wash yelped as she tried pulling off harder.  Calming down Carolina looked at Wash before collapsing against his chest to cry. “Shh it’s okay we couldn’t control ourselves remember?” He comforted, rubbing small circles in her back.  “I know” she whimpered softly relaxing into the comfort until she fell asleep. Wash wasn’t too far behind her as he quickly drifted off after she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway so yeah I wrote that. I have schoolwork to do but instead I am writing smut. I would like to share with you something that happened in school the other day.   
> Friend (reading smut fanfiction)- Omg that smut was so good!  
> Random non fandom friend- What is smut?  
> Friend- written porn  
> Random non fandom friend- Stop reading that in school!  
> Me (on my computer writing smut)- Reading it I'm writing it!  
> Random non fandom friend- Hold up


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two wake up with an exciting surprise.

Waking up Carolina was still laying on Wash, he was still inside her. Sitting up she slowly pulled off of him which woke Wash up.  “Meh?” He groaned looking up at Carolina in confusion. “Sorry, I was just pulling off” she apologized as she pulled off completely, whining at the feeling. 

Sitting down on his chest Carolina gasped at the feeling of cum slipping out of her. “You okay?” Wash asked concerned.  “Yeah, your cum is just weird feeling sliding out of me” she admitted a blush forming on her face. “Oh” he replied as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. 

“What the hell happened?” She wondered trying to piece together her memories. “I honestly have no idea, but it was weird” he responded as his brows furrowed in confusion.  “Well that was better than the other times.” She admitted laying back down on his chest. “Agreed” Wash hummed, reaching up to play with her hair. 

The door suddenly flew open causing both of them to jump and look up at the armored figure standing in the doorway. Grabbing at the blankets they pulled them on top of themselves trying to cover up. 

“Urg” the figure sounded in disgust, recoiling at them. “Locus” Wash said looking up at him from under the pile of blankets. “Are you here to kill us?” Carolina asked tensing up besides Wash.  “No, I was told you were in trouble and came to rescue you but I guess I was wrong. I’ll just go” he awkwardly said while shuffling towards the door. “No!” Wash yelled trying to stop him. 

“Do you know where our armor is?” Carolina asked as Locus froze looking at them in what could only be described as confusion.  “Yeah I saw it down the hall” he said looking at the two faces poking out of the blankets.  “Could you go get it for us?” Wash asked pleading with his eyes. “Yeah I’ll be back with it” he said as he walked out of the room and out of sight. 

“Do you think we’re getting rescued?” Wash asked with hope in his voice. “Well he is getting our armor and hasn’t killed us yet so yeah I think we are getting rescued.” She responded with excitement in her voice. 

Locus returned with their undersuits and a couple pieces of armor and dumped them in front of the two. Walking out he went to go retrieve more of their armor.  Once he left they both climbed out of the blanket pile to pull on their armor.  Zipping up her undersuit Carolina stood up on shaky legs. Finding her balance she started putting on some of her armor pieces. 

Locus came back in and dumped a few more pieces in a pile for them to put on. Walking out he went to go get more. This continued until Wash and Carolina were both completely dressed.  “What happened to you two?” Locus asked looking between the two as they started walking out of the room. “Some kind of torture” Wash said in a tone that said drop it. 

“I have found an escape route we just have to go rescue your friends first” Locus said turning down a hallway leading the two. “What trouble have they gotten themselves into now?” Carolina asked shooting Wash a look through the helmet. 

“They’ve been captured by the blues and reds so now we need to go rescue them” He said continuing on down another hallway, coming upon a door he opened it to a room of jail cells filled with the multi colored soldiers.

“Oh fuck” Tucker screamed before seeing Wash and Carolina behind Locus. “Wait what?” He continued confused at what was happening. “See I told you dude” Grif chimed in from his cell. 

“Where were you two?” Tucker asked looking at the grey and cyan soldiers. “Don’t ask” Carolina cut him off while unlocking one of the cells. Once everyone was free they started to sneak around to the exit. On their way out they managed to make a completely safe escape, detonating the base once they were all safe.  Finally Wash and Carolina were safe and returning home with their friends. Sitting in the cockpit of the pelican Carolina piolited them home despite exhaustion. 

Wash was in the back trying to keep the reds and blues from killing each other while Locus followed in his ship. Landing on the moon everyone unloaded running up to their separate bases.  Locus took off to right some more wrongs and the reds and blues settled back into their bases. Wash went to his room and Carolina went to her room that evening. 

Carolina tried to sleep but found that she couldn't her mind was plagued by thoughts of how she was going to talk to Wash and if she should. All she could decide was that she needed to talk to him before finally falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a while ago oops


	5. oops I forgot to post this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing together

Waking up Carolina started what most would call a morning routine. She slowly got dressed trying to piece together what she would say to Wash. 

Despite her attempt to get dressed slowly she still found herself done too soon. Standing in front of her door she contemplated opening it and going to Washes room or waiting until he woke up to talk. 

Suddenly a knock at the door startled her causing her to jump back from the door. Taking a moment to pull herself together she went and opened the door. 

Standing outside was Wash looking at her with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. His eyes wide like he forgot something. 

“Uh… hi” Carolina said after a moment of awkward silence. “Oh, um, uh, yeah, hi” he stuttered looking at the ground. “I wanted to talk” he said looking up at her determined. 

“I think we need to” Carolina sighed opening the door wider and beckoning him in. After he walked in she softly closed the door behind him. 

Walking over to her bed she sat down patting the spot next to her. He sat down where she had patted, looking down at the floor. 

“Do you think we can continue to develop our relationship?” Wash asked rubbing the back of his neck. “I think we can, we just need to take things slowly” Carolina said after a little while, giving him a soft smile. 

“How do you feel about what happened?” He questioned trying to find out what she thought about it. “I feel like we need to remember it but put it behind us. Neither of us wanted what happened” she murmured trying to say what was best for both of them. 

“I agree, I don’t think we should dwell on it for too long and look forward to the future” he added nodding his head in agreement. “Let’s go get breakfast ready before Caboose has the chance to burn the base down” Carolina said with humor in her voice as she stood up offering her hand out to Wash.

“Yeah that would be good” Wash agreed taking her hand and following her to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning on writing a little bit more for this work but I liked this ending a lot more so this is where I am going to end this work.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the old one so I decided to rewrite it and turn it into a series, so yeah expect more chapters in the future.


End file.
